Please Haunt Me
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: ...forever and ever and ever.


**GN:** Hello, everyone! It's been quite a while since I last uploaded anything for the Persona fandom so I do apologize for that. Summer tends to be brutal for me…

In any case, this story was actually meant to be novel-length but, me being me, I couldn't keep at it. (My Diligence level is too low, I'm afraid…) Still, I really liked the idea so, instead of scrapping it, I decided to make it into a really long one-shot!

This is a bit different from my other stories, I think, and I took a few liberties with ideas and canonical events and the inclusion of certain **mature content**, i.e. coarse language, sexual references and (this is the big one I'm worried about) _incest_. Thus, if anyone's uncomfortable with this, please Go Back from or Close this particular fanfiction.

Of course, I could just be blowing this all out of proportions but… Well, I know there are people uncomfortable with incest so this is a warning for them.

Oh, and also, I will be using the names Hamuko and Makoto Yuki.

That aside, for those who dare to continue, I do hope you'll enjoy…

* * *

**_Please Haunt Me_**

_Persona 3_ © Atlus

* * *

**I**

* * *

The sound of screeching tires...

The smell of burning rubber...

Flashes of fire and displays of light...

Red blood painted the cold, hard floor of a grand bridge illuminated by the large orb that loomed over the scene. The moon that once glowed a majestic silver now shined a murky yellow as it looked over the battle between two figures.

One was a slim mechanical maiden whose luminous blue eyes were locked onto her target. The other was a massive dark being whose armored head glared with malicious intent even without those windows to the soul.

Bullets fired and ricocheted against the gleam of metal and a furious roar echoed throughout the otherwise silent night as chains rattled ominously.

From beneath a wrecked car, a young child shifted and pushed through the debris, dragging another valiantly despite her wounds, before she faltered and collapsed mere meters away.

Breathing painfully, the girl coughed hoarsely and spat out precious blood.

She trembled and shivered and whimpered in obvious pain but was focused entirely on the unconscious boy beside her.

"Onii-chan," she called out in a voice barely above a whisper, "Onii-chan… Please… Wake up…"

A pale hand, torn and ravaged by shards of glass, reached out and brushed against the other's scratched cheek as red eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Onii-chan…?"

The boy stirred but did not wake and a weak giggle left her lips.

"…Onii-chan always sleeps too much."

Her marred cheek rested against the cement, no longer feeling its roughness, as her eyes burned with tears, vision blurring, before her laughter soon turned into soft sobs, stuttered by the pain in her chest.

"It's…cold, Onii-chan," she whimpered, trying to tighten her grip on him but faltering, "I… What should I...do...?"

Darkness was creeping into her sight and the sounds of battle were beginning to seem muffled. Her body ached _so much_ and her lips trembled as she attempted to call out to her brother once more but all that sounded were her gasping breaths.

_Onii-chan…_

Her heartbeat was slowing, losing the vitality that had been so prevalent in her before this entire incident, and the boy suddenly shifted.

_Onii-chan, I…_

Dark brows furrowed as lashes fluttered before eyes as beautiful as the silver moon blinked open, unfocused and seeing nothing but light and shadows, before–

_…?!_

–they widened in _horror_, pale and staring into dulling red eyes.

(Eyes that had burned with fire and were brighter than the sun once upon a time…)

He bolted up and cried out when pain flared throughout his body.

Collapsing against the hard surface, he gasped and attempted to catch his breath from the jarring experience.

Still, he reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand, clutching it desperately even as his voice was caught in his throat.

"O...nii...-chan... I…"

She wanted to hug him, wanted to feel his familiar warmth and breathe in his familiar scent, wanted to cling onto him tightly and never let go.

_I…_

But the breath of life was faint within her.

_I'm _scared_…_

And, no matter how much she wanted to, she just…could not…keep…her eyes…o…pen…

.

.

.

Her already weak grip slackened in his grasp just as a chill ran through his body.

His lips parted and trembled as he tried to call out to her.

But his voice was silenced.

And all he could do as he lied on that desolate bridge was stare silently at her lifeless body...gaze into her lidded, blank eyes...and feel his heart break and tear and shred itself into pieces that cannot be mended.

His sister...

His twin...

His...

"Possible vessel found. Suitability confirmed. Commencing sealing sequence!"

_'Hamuko…!'_

* * *

**II**

* * *

It was white… (Or was it black?)

She was unsure.

Hot… (Cold?) Pain… (Relief?)

She could not feel and yet there was just _so much_ going on.

There were no sounds… (Or, perhaps there was a cacophony of them that she could not tell?)

It was like an abyss: endless and all-encompassing yet full of nothingness.

Sight. Sound. Smell.

None of her senses worked as they should.

She was weighted and weightless all at once in this realm.

What was she doing?

Why was she here?

_I…_

Something tugged at her mind, at her memories.

_What...?_

_'Please…'_

_This voice..._

_'Don't leave me…'_

Her heart ached and burned and twisted with _painpainpain_.

_'Please…!'_

That voice...so familiar...so young and yet so old…warm but lonely (so, _so lonely_)…longing and _yearning_ to be together again.

_Again...?_

_'Come back...!'_

_I... To where...?_

_'Please...'_

_Where am I supposed to return to...?_

_'Hamuko...!'_

_Hamu…ko…? I... I am..._

Hair like the midnight sky...

Eyes like the silver moon...

His face as placid as ice but as soft as snow...

_You are..._

"Ma…ko…to…!"

Memories suddenly clicked into place and she found herself falling deeper and deeper into that whiteness (that blackness) before she was weightless once more and her eyes snapped open.

A gasp left her lips like an echoing breeze as Hamuko suddenly found herself face to face with–

_Me?!_

Red eyes, wide with disbelief, trailed from that mussed auburn hair to those long dark lashes to cherubic but marred cheeks that were even paler than normal.

_I… Am I…?_

Her chest felt cold, empty,_ hollow_ with realization.

_I…am dead._

Like that (_her_) cold corpse lying on the white bed, Hamuko felt whatever little liveliness that was left in her slip away like sand in an hourglass.

_'Hamuko…?'_

Her attention was caught by his voice and she snapped her head to look before her eyes widened as she stared into those shocked silver eyes.

"Onii-chan…!"

Her voice– Her sweet, familiar voice echoed strangely in his mind and his body felt terribly heavy but he paid neither oddity any mind as his heart pounded rapidly.

_'She's here… She's _really_ here…!'_

And just like that, the stiff hand that he held no longer seemed as icy as before.

(Some distant part of his mind whispered that life had already ceased to be within her but…)

Raising a shaking hand, he reached out and gently cupped her translucent face as she did the same to him.

She felt warm and cold at the same time but the most important thing was–

_'I'm not alone.'_

–he could touch her as if she were still _alive_.

Pulling her close, Makoto hugged her tightly to his body and sobbed.

_'Don't leave me…'_

Her eyes burned.

_'_Never_ leave me…'_

Her heart clenched.

'_Hamuko…!'_

Her soul _ached_.

Yet she felt light and warm as tears trailed down her face, dripping to the floor silently and disappearing into nothingness…

And all she could do was nod in agreement.

_I won't leave you, Makoto. I won't _ever_ leave you all alone..._

She would stay and defy whatever natural process of life and death there was so long as he wished it...

Even if she were to be damned.

* * *

**III**

* * *

"Dreamless dorm~ Ticking clock~ I walk away from the soundless room~..."

Her voice was light and cheerful, singing their favorite song as it blared from his silver headphones.

A faint smile (so faint that only someone close to him can see) played on his lips as he gazed fondly at the brunette dancing in front of him.

She spun and turned, gracefully dodging everyone as they passed her by though she was not at all phased by the few who ended up passing _through_ those parts of her that were too slow to move away.

A ghost.

That was what she, Hamuko Yuki, was.

She had died that fateful night, ten years ago, when the moon had first glowed an eerie yellow hue…

Every time she tried remembering that night, she was struck with a pain akin to a headache despite her incorporeal form.

All that she could remember…was the fear, terror, _desperation_ that had fueled her dying body to protect her unconscious brother.

Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, Makoto could hear that screeching sound, could see a flash of white, could feel phantom pains wracking his weak body.

But, above all, he could remember that overwhelming _grief_ and _helplessness_ that had enveloped him when he saw his sister's battered form in front of him…

It was as if he were _reliving_ that night.

His heart throbbed as his fists clenched tightly in his pockets.

"Onii-chan~!"

Years of practice prevented him from visibly snapping to attention as he inconspicuously shifted his focus to those bright red orbs that he loved so much.

Hamuko bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled happily when she noticed that his attention was on her.

"We should hurry! Anehazuru should be arriving soon!"

His lips twitched in amusement. _'We still have ten minutes, Hamuko.'_

"Hm? Really?" She tilted her head and tapped her lips before smiling yet again and wrapping her arms around one of his own. "Still–! It's better to be early than late!"

Makoto blinked slowly, enjoying the strange warm coolness that emanated from her form, and shrugged (though it appeared as if he were merely rolling his shoulders).

A pout adorned her lips as he purposely slowed down and she blew a raspberry at him, making his eyes shine mischievously.

Hamuko huffed at that before finally relaxing against him, simply floating by his side.

He silently pulled her along as her eyes tried to take in everything around her despite having been to a terminal many times (too many times) before.

It seemed that she would never cease to be amazed by the simple things in life–if her cooing over the Jack Frost mascot was anything to go by.

Regardless, it was one of the many (many) traits that he had always adored about her.

Finding a vacant seat, Makoto sat down, placing his bags on the floor in front of him and using his sweeping motions to surreptitiously force Hamuko to sit in between his legs.

She giggled as he rested his forearms on his thighs, loosely hugging her waist, and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her neck.

Never would he want her to wander too far away from him out of fear that she would suddenly disappear in that moment.

Was it wrong of him to not let her "rest in peace" as they say?

Perhaps.

But Makoto was selfish and he knew that.

He accepted it, embraced those dangerous feelings of his, had done so ever since that night…

_…filled with screeching tires and burning rubber and crackling flames and red bloodbloodblood painting the floor…_

…and he refused to shun any of it.

Wrong or not, so long as he had her by his side, he cared little about all else.

Because he wanted _her_ to stay.

_Never again…_

Maybe he shouldn't be living like this...

"Oh~ I will run~ burning all regret and dread~"

…clinging to the past, to the _dead_...

"And I will face the sun~ with pride of the living~!"

But he would rather be damned than without her.

_Never _ever_ again._

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Red eyes reflected a soft blue glow as they followed the fluttering butterfly that defied physics before blinking when a voice aired over the system.

"Iwatodai. I repeat, we have arrived in Iwatodai. Please take care to–"

"We're here!" Hamuko cheered from her position, floating above her brother's seated form before frowning in worry, "But it's pretty late... Are you okay, Onii-chan?"

Forcing himself to shake off the exhaustion that had overcome him, Makoto stood up and grabbed his bags before glancing over at her meaningfully.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to carry her off of the train despite her ability to defy gravity.

"You should focus more on your own health, Onii-chan," Hamuko scolded him as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "I'm no longer affected by the environment, remember?"

Exiting the station, he leaned his head against hers in comfort as well as in answer, not seeing the way her eyes dulled.

_'I'll be fine, Hamuko. I _like _carrying you. Besides, it's not the first time we've gone through this.'_

As soon as his thoughts reached her, their surroundings changed upon the strike of midnight. Light faded into darkness before everything was illuminated by the yellow-colored moon. Red liquid trailed down the corners of the walls and gathered into puddles on the floor beneath the coffins that had materialized in place of the once bustling crowd. It was eerily quiet.

Tense, Hamuko hugged her brother protectively to her chest, gazing around warily as her senses went into high alert.

Ever since that incident ten years ago, this phenomenon had occurred faithfully every night at exactly midnight no matter where they were and despite the different time zones.

How and why, they knew not.

The first time that it had happened, Hamuko and Makoto had hidden themselves beneath their shared bed, unmoving and waiting for the worse.

For Makoto, he would experience a heavier pressure on his body and a strangely thick atmosphere that made it difficult at first to breathe.

But it was different for Hamuko.

_Something_ resonated deeply within her very soul. It was a strange feeling: one which she feared and yet _yearned_ for. Burning from deep within her was a desire to _leave_.

And, once upon a time, she had almost given into that feeling.

Had Makoto not called her back, then…

An arm wrapped around her and she blinked before squeaking when she realized that her brother was now cradling her to his chest as if she were his bride.

Pushing back the memories, she pouted up at the male and earned herself an amused smile before he rested his cheek against her head.

Understanding his actions, she relaxed against him but did not drop her heightened sense.

Makoto was well aware of how strange his actions would seem if another were to see him now.

Although he could see, hear, _feel_ his sister in his arms, it would simply appear as if he were holding his arms out to nothing for any other.

Luckily for him, no one else seemed to be aware of this hour and so he was able to get away with it for so long…

"…!"

A large, familiar building appeared in his field of vision as he recalled the picture that he'd committed to memory from the pamphlet.

Iwatodai Dormitory–this was where he and his sister (though no other knew of her) would be staying for the school year.

As Makoto approached the door, he suddenly felt Hamuko tense up in his arms and paused.

Glancing down at her, he saw a strangely familiar expression on her face that caused his heart to freeze.

It was a look that had always made her seem so far away, as if she were somewhere he couldn't reach…

And that _terrified_ him.

He gripped her closer to him, snapping her attention back to him, and she smiled sheepishly before speaking, "I'm not really sure but... I sense something… Someone…?" Her brows furrowed in thought. "Hm… Actually, it might be more than one person and they're...awake?"

Makoto couldn't quite hide the scowl on his face at the thought of being unable to interact with Hamuko during the _one hour_ that they had had to themselves for ten whole years.

A kiss ghosted his cheek and he was dazed.

Giggling at her brother's blush, Hamuko took the time to shift out of his grip so that she clung to his shoulders and sprawled over his back instead, allowing him to move more freely.

Makoto stuffed his fists into his pockets, sulking a bit.

It irked him whenever he couldn't hold her close but that feeling quickly faded when he felt her squeeze his shoulders in comfort.

"Ready?" his sister whispered into his ears when he grasped the doorknob.

He smiled grimly in reply before twisting it and pushing forward.

The door glided almost silently across the floor before clicking shut behind the two as a voice greeted them.

"Welcome."

Red and silver eyes locked onto the boy standing behind the receptionist desk.

"You're late," he continued almost airily, "I've been waiting a long time."

Hamuko clung a little tighter to Makoto as that _something_ once again tugged at her core, whispering for her to join the stranger on the other side.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here." His deep blue eyes locked onto her brother as he slid a red booklet towards him. "It's a contract." A thoughtful pause as the boy suddenly glanced over to meet with her eyes. "There's no need to be scared." She couldn't help but tense. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

_(Can he see me?)_

But the mysterious boy's attention was back on her brother who was oblivious to the split-second meeting between the two entities.

Makoto walked closer and glanced over the writing as Hamuko pushed aside her anxiety and murmured aloud,

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

Abruptly, whiteness overcame her vision as black chains danced before her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came and the brunette shivered, hugging her twin closer to her, as unease churned even more prevalently inside.

_What was that?_

And then she noticed her brother's signature underneath it…

_(Please let this be a case of paranoia…)_

…and that feeling _plummeted_.

* * *

**V**

* * *

"Well, this is it! …Pretty easy to remember, huh?" the pretty brunette said with a vaguely nervous smile, "Since it's right at the end of the hall and all." She fiddled with her pink cardigan. "So, any questions?"

Makoto glanced over at her briefly before shaking his head.

He would've stepped forward and gone straight into his assigned room but Hamuko poked him with a stern look on her face.

Sighing mentally, the blue-haired boy tilted his head at his guide, murmuring, "Thank you for your assistance, Takeba-san."

She looked surprised before smiling a bit brighter. "It's no problem at all! And, please, call me Yukari. Takeba-san sounds too formal for my tastes…"

Nodding curtly, Makoto was about to call it a night when she spoke again.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" Yukari hesitated a bit but forged on nonetheless. "On your way here from the station… Was everything okay?"

Silver eyes flickered to red ones before shifting back and Makoto simply nodded once in answer.

"I see…" Yukari seemed unconvinced but also unwilling to press on about the issue. "Well, it's late so you should turn in for the night…or morning," she amended after glancing at the wall clock, "I'll answer your questions later, okay? Good night!"

Without waiting for a reply, she abruptly turned and almost power-walked out of there.

Hamuko giggled, "She seems interesting."

Makoto simply raised a brow in question before narrowing his eyes when his sister smiled mischievously.

_'You wouldn't be trying to set me up with her, would you, Hamuko?'_

Her eyes widened as she tilted her head and fluttered her lashes in an act of innocence.

"Why, whatever do you mean by that, brother dearest of mine?"

Shutting the door behind him, the blue-haired boy locked it and shrugged off his jacket before deadpanning.

_'I mean, you should stop trying to be a matchmaker. You suck at it.'_

An exaggerated pout played on her lips.

"Boo… You caught me," she sighed and leaned against the desk, "But Onii-chan really should pay more attention to other people. How else will you get a girlfriend? Or have a family later on?"

_'Does it matter?'_ was his instant reply, _'I have _you_.'_

Her eyes widened and, if she could, she would've blushed beet-red.

Instead, she argued, "Yeah, but, still–! I don't want you to push everyone away…!"

Makoto paused in the middle of dressing in his nightwear.

This conversation was one that had always popped up even when she was alive…because he was simply _uninterested_ in others.

Finally pulling on his t-shirt, Makoto dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and beckoned her over.

A bit reluctantly, the brunette floated over to him before yelping in surprise when she was pulled onto his chest.

"Onii-ch–" _'Hamuko.'_

She fell silent upon hearing that tone–the one that had always conveyed his utmost seriousness.

_'I'm _happy_ with the way things are now.'_

Gnawing a bit on her lower lip, Hamuko fell back onto her own telepathy.

_But you _shouldn't_ be…!_

Makoto sighed and ran his fingers through her spectral locks, partly to comfort her and partly from sheer habit, before he closed his eyes.

_'And yet I _am_…'_

Oh, he knew.

He knew and _understood_ what she was saying, _why_ she was insisting on parting, but even then he refused to follow along.

His feelings, his emotions, his _everything_ just wouldn't let him do what should be done and he just–

_'Do you _really_ want to leave me, Hamuko?'_

Silver eyes fluttered open and met with red and the pain in them made his heart ache for causing it…

But he was selfish.

And so he relished in knowing that she _didn't want_ to be without him, that she loved him _too much_ and would betray herself if that meant assuring his–

_'Stop thinking about it.'_ He pressed his lips against the top of her head. _'So long as we're together, I don't care what happens.'_

A burst of of disquietude from her made his lips twitch as he felt half pleased that she always thought of him first and half guilty for causing her so much worry before Makoto poked her furrowed brows teasingly.

_'You're gonna get wrinkles at this rate, Ham-Ham.'_

But she was still agitated, brushing her fingers from the side of his face down to his neck and over his chest, before she closed her eyes and rested her forehead just over his heart, feeling it beat a slow and steady beat. She felt cold.

_Onii-chan, I… I'm sorry, but I…!_

He cut her off by hugging her tightly.

_'It's okay, Hamuko… I know… Just…'_

Just let me do as I please, was his silent and wholly selfish request, Just don't leave me.

And she was silent, deep in thought with her eyes carefully hidden from his sight, before she slowly nodded and he relaxed his tense grip.

Makoto smiled before yawning as exhaustion finally hit home and easing into his pillow upon hearing her laugh softly. He reached out and pulled the blanket over them both despite the fact that it went through her.

"Good night, Onii-chan," she whispered as his eyes began fluttering close, "Sweet dreams…"

"G'night, Hamu…ko…" he managed to murmur through another yawn, "Luv…ya…"

She could only smile as her brother fully slipped into dreamland before kissing his brow.

_I love you too, Makoto. _

And red eyes softened wistfully.

_Sleep tight…_

* * *

**VI**

* * *

_This feeling…_

Hamuko clenched her hands into fists as she stared out of the window.

_How terrifying… (How exhilarating…!)_

Immediately turning to her brother, she shook him awake with the slightest hint of panic.

"Onii-chan!"

Silver eyes snapped open as Makoto jerk a bit, looking confused but also grim.

_'What's wrong, Hamuko?'_

She pursed her lips and quickly tugged him out of bed, explaining hastily,

"Something's coming. Something _big_."

The area trembled and he pulled on his uniform as his jaw tightened before tensing when loud knocks rapped against the door.

"Wake up!" Yukari shouted and the knob jingled, "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

She looked surprised that he was up and ready but pushed passed that and tossed an imitation katana over to him.

"I don't have time to explain but–" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

Makoto clicked his tongue but said no more, tightening his free grip on Hamuko's ghostly hand. She floated silently beside him.

Just as they reached the first floor and rounded the hallway to get to the backdoor, a beep echoed from somewhere and Yukari jumped before stopping.

"Takeba," Mitsuru's voice resounded loud and clear, "Do you read me?!"

"Y-Yes," came her nervous reply, "I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" she sounded a bit breathless as she forgone any pleasantries, "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"WHAT?!" Yukari screamed before the area shuddered, nearly knocking them off of their feet.

"L-Let's pull back!" Yukari gasped as the sound of something dragging became louder, "U-Up! Let's get to the roof!"

There were loud crashes as they ran and ran and ran until they bursted onto the rooftop.

Yukari slammed the door close and the lock clicked in place.

_'Please tell me she didn't...'_ Makoto stared at the panting girl in shock as Hamuko murmured, "This isn't good. We're trapped now."

"Tch!" The blue-haired boy jerked his hand a bit, forcing Hamuko closer and she hugged him around the shoulders.

"…It'll be okay, Onii-chan," the ghost whispered, squeezing him a bit, "I won't let you die."

But that wasn't what he was worried about and that weight in his guts suddenly dropped when the sound of metal on metal caused him to look up just as darkness casted over him.

"What the– It climbed up the wall?!" Yukari yelped as she fumbled with her Evoker before a flash of light and heat exploded in front and sent her flying into a wall with a short scream.

She slumped over unconscious.

The blue mask turned to face the twins and their insides felt as if they were doused in icy water.

_W-What do I do…?_

Red eyes watered and the brunette bit her lower lip, feeling dread creeping up on her as the creature crawled slowly over to them. His grip tightened on her and her core jerked.

_I…_ His grip tightened on her and her core jerked._ I need to protect him…!_

She wasn't sure how but the squelches that echoed in the otherwise silent night as those numerous limbs took one step forward after another told her that she was running out of time.

_Deep blue eyes flickered over to meet with hers._

A gasp left her lips as she wondered, _What if…?_

The Shadow was approaching ever closer and Hamuko dawdled no more as she shrugged her brother off and floated upwards, stretching out her arms and shouting,

"Hey, Ugly!"

_'Hamuko…!'_

The blue-haired boy didn't know how or why that thing could see her (because it_ could_) and his heart pounded heavily in his chest upon seeing his beloved twin tremble but still stare it down in an attempt to protect _him _and he wanted to _move_, wanted to get her out of the way, but his body felt even heavier than usual in this Dark Hour and he could only stare in horror as blades raised above her…

_'NO…!'_

**_Boy…_**

A voice (low, chilling, rumbling, disconcerting) echoed in his mind–

_'!?'_

–as something dark, something cold, something _powerful_ howled from within him–

**_Call my name…_**

–and Makoto gasped, falling to his knees and clutching at his head–

**_Summon me…_**

–unheeding of the darkness that swirled from his body, of the way the Shadow froze in response, of the tarot card depicting a skull spiraling down in front of him–

**_And I will _****crush****_ those who dare harm she who belongs to us…!_**

–before his lips parted to whisper,

"Tha…na…tos…"

Crash!

Shattering glass resounded as blackness gave way to shards of blue and white that scattered in the windless night, forming a massive entity whose chain billowed with ominous coffins and whose mask glinted a steely silver in the moonlight, before a deafening roar forced the Shadow to skid away from the brunette.

A smile (distant but sharp, cold yet manic) graced his lips as silver eyes (alert, empty, _excited_) gleamed from the swirl of darkness that embraced him and Makoto _chuckled_,

"Waste it."

In a flash step, Thanatos was suddenly before the enemy with his blade impaled through it, pinning it to the scorched rooftop, before he _tore_ into that inky flesh like it was nothing, crushing it in his unforgiving grip and making the Shadow _screech_ in pain, as it struggled to run away but _couldn't_ until–

"Stop…!"

–the Persona paused in his slaughter and turned to her.

Eyeless sockets met with wide red orbs and Hamuko felt her core _tug_ when Thanatos tilted his head in a puzzled and vaguely _childish_ manner but it–_all_ of it–needed to end.

Because her brother, her twin, her _Makoto_ would never enjoy such carnage with that disturbing grin on his lips and she wanted to go to him, to embrace him and snap him out of it, but something…_something_ beckoned her to the creature that protected her…

And so she stepped forward (once, twice, three-four-five–) and threw her arms around the Persona's waist, murmuring,

"That's enough."

Her eyes watered with unshed tears.

"Please…"

And she resisted the urge to sniffle.

"Bring him back."

_Onii-chan…!_

There was a moment of silence before a weight settled on her head, petting her hair in a nostalgic manner, and she blinked before tensing when a chill shot down her spine.

A piercing shriek from the Shadow reverberated her soul until it cut off abruptly as the creature vanished completely in a burst of blackness.

Stumbling back when the inkiness went through her, the brunette looked up at Thanatos and her breath hitched when he pressed his masked head against hers in a semblance of a nuzzle before vanishing in a glow of gentle light…

Thump.

Hamuko whirled around, eyes widening, before she ran to his side, calling out,

_ONII-CHAN!_

The brunette fell to her knees beside him, pressing her hands against his chest–

_I can't reach him…!_

–and her heart pounded painfully, gripped with _fearterror_horror, but she pushed aside her apprehension and closed her eyes in concentration–

_Please..._

–trying to find that bond, that connection, that part of her and him that was intimately intwined and impossible to separate–

_He can't die…!_

–and hope filled her when she found it, grasping it close and focusing deep within.

_Onii-chan…?_

Suddenly, it was blue.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

_'…?'_

Silver eyes fluttered open as the sound of a classy piano tune beckoned his consciousness.

_'What happened…?'_

Dazed, Makoto clutched his head as it throbbed painfully before–

"It's _so nice_ to see you again."

–he tensed.

Snapping to attention, the blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes and stared at the long-nosed man in distaste.

"You again?" the blue-haired boy grumped, slowly straightening up, "What do you want with me n– HAMUKO!"

Said girl smiled weakly at him, stepping out from behind the couch that the dwarfish man was sitting on and clasping her hands behind her, mumbling,

"Onii-chan…"

Quickly standing up, Makoto stumbled when dizziness briefly overcame him but pushed it aside and made his way to her just as she met him halfway, relaxing only when he felt her press up against him.

_'Hamuko,' _he entangled his fingers with hers and roamed his eyes over her ghostly form, _'Are you okay…?'_

She wrapped an arm around his and nodded, brightening up and chirping, "I'm okay! But, more importantly," her eyes stared up at him in worry, "Are _you_ okay, Onii-chan? I couldn't reach you at all until Igor-san called me…"

And that's when he remembered and blurted out,

"Wait, since when could you enter the Velvet Room?!"

Red eyes sparkled with amusement at her brother's slow reaction and Hamuko giggled softly, "Silly Onii-chan, I just told you that Igor-san brought me here!"

Whirling on the quiet man, the blue-haired boy growled, "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, _sir_."

Igor chuckled, easily letting the other's glare go over his balding head, before he answered, "Not to worry, dear guest," he gave a rather toothy grin, "All will be answered in due time," and gestured to the boy's body, "First off, you've fallen unconscious after awakening to your power."

_'My power…?'_

Confusion flickered through his eyes and Makoto waited for him to explain but the other simply smiled at him and irritation bubbled until Hamuko nudged his arm.

Glancing over at her, he saw her smile a bit shyly at the old gentleman (his guts churned) before speaking, "Um, so, I'm not sure if I understand everything but…"

She waved an index finger and attempted to explain, "Igor-san said that your power is called a Persona, which is a manifestation of your…your psyche?"

Said man nodded with a growing grin and she continued a bit less hesitantly, "And this 'mask' is supposed to protect you. It's supposed to get stronger when your Social Links, when your bonds with other people develop…"

She trailed off upon feeling him grow increasingly tense before squeaking when her brother suddenly stalked up to the dwarfish man and slammed his palms against the table.

"Just _what_," Makoto snarled at the quiet man, "Are you trying to do? I don't _need_ anyone else and I sure as hell don't want _this_…!"

Unperturbed by the boy's hostile aura, Igor watched him for a moment before speaking slowly, "Your emotional ties with your sister is indeed _extraordinary_," he paused to look over at the girl, "In fact, it is something that even I have never seen before," bulging eyes returned to him, "To be able to keep a soul from returning to the Sea… How strongly must you feel for her…" gloved hands folded under his nose, "Or perhaps, there's something _more_…?"

Silver eyes flashed and Makoto bristled but he couldn't snap at Igor as the man suddenly smiled and laughed softly,

"Time marches on in your world so I shouldn't keep you here any longer."

"Wait a goddamn–!"

But he was cut off by a waving hand as his mind fuzzed.

"The next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord." Igor's voice was fading. "Your sister shall remain here for now." Red eyes stared at him in worry, in sadness, in silent _resolve_. "Until then, farewell…"

And then he woke to a white ceiling, cursing,

"FUCK–!" "H-Huh?!"

Tensing, the blue-haired boy snapped his head to look over at the startled voice as she asked hesitantly, "Uh… Is something wrong…?"

Scowling, Makoto pushed himself up and cradled his head with a sneer on his lips, about to snap unfairly at the worried brunette, when a calming sensation washed over him.

_'Hamuko…!?'_

Breathing deeply, he exhaled slowly as the ire within him began to die down.

He couldn't hear her voice but he could still somehow feel _her_–their bond, their link, their connection–and that took away some of the tension.

_"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…"_

Taking an extra moment to fully calm down, Makoto wiped all emotions from his face and returned his attention to her, answering, "Just a nightmare."

Yukari visibly relaxed and gave a wry smile. "Yeah, those are a pain."

Her eyes glittered with worry. "Y'know… it's been a whole week since that night but…you just kept on _sleeping_," she paused and glanced at him shyly before murmuring, "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you… He said you were just exhausted."

_'Yeah, exhausted from dealing with _that bastard_...'_

Irritation bubbled up from within once again but another bout of cool warmth caused him to settle down and sigh before he turned to look at Yukari when he felt a nudge from within direct him towards her.

She looked a bit depressed with her gaze dropped her lap. "Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… Even though I was supposed to protect you, I…" she trailed off before shaking her head and gaining a bit more confidence, "But, your power… It was _amazing_."

Awe was clear on her face and the blue-haired boy tightened his grip on the blanket.

"My power…?" Regardless of his relatively bland tone, Makoto felt deeply bitter. _'What use is "power" if it meant that Hamuko's–'_

_...nii-chan…_

He nearly jerked when a ghost of a whisper brushed against his mind but caught himself in time and tried to latch onto that faint connection.

_'Hamuko! Are you okay?!'_

Her voice had already faded but his chest still lightened as with all of those times when she giggled and smiled and kissed him ever so lovingly before another gentle prod from his beloved twin caused him to return his attention to his visitor.

"I still can't believe you didn't need an Evoker though…"

Confusion must have been evident on his face because Yukari stuttered, "Uh, well, I-I, that is," she coughed, "We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

Brown eyes dropped to her lap and she picked at her skirt nervously. "I, uh… I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorta like you."

He couldn't help but quirk a brow at the obvious topic change and wondered bluntly, "Why're you telling me this?"

A mental poke from his sister made him twitch unnoticeably and he attempted to return the gesture, mostly tuning out the brunette's speech but what he did manage to catch made him narrow his eyes thoughtfully.

_'Ten years ago, huh…'_

"I'm sorry," Yukari spoke softly with a hint of self-loathing, "You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

Makoto was tempted to agree but a warning tug made him deadpan instead. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks…" She was unconvinced. "But still…" A sigh left her lips. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up." She smiled a bit disparagingly. "While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him…'"

The blue-haired boy tried not to fidget in discomfort as the brunette continued speaking, desperately wishing for Hamuko to be out there _with_ him, and his lips pursed in remembrance of why she wasn't, of how she was _trapped_ in the Velvet Room.

_'But why?'_ Silver eyes narrowed. _'Why would he _lock_ her in there?' _He bit his tongue. _'To make sure I follow the contract?'_

He wasn't sure but it seemed possible…

_'Don't worry, Hamuko…'_

…especially since he'd _never_ abandon her.

_'We'll be together again.'_

Red eyes closed regretfully.

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us."

The beautiful redhead spoke concisely as she opened the briefcase on the table, revealing a familiar gun-like object.

"We've prepared an Evoker for you." Mitsuru met his blank gaze head-on. "We'd like you to lend us your strength."

For a moment, Makoto stared at them before parting his lips.

"Explain."

The group blinked in obvious confusion and the blue-haired boy sighed, wishing more than ever that Hamuko was there to tell him what to say, before he clarified, "Yukari over there," she blushed, "Said that I was able to summon my Persona without needing an…Evoker," he eyed the tool suspiciously, "So why would I still need it?"

Understanding dawned on them and the Chairman cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, well, it's better to be safe than sorry, yes? Summoning your Persona as you did the first time may have been a mere fluke…"

"Indeed," Mitsuru picked up from where the man trailed off, "Even I, after the first time…" she shook her head to clear whatever memories came to mind, "In any case, your awakening may not be indicative of subsequent summonings so please take the Evoker as a precaution."

"Of course," Akihiko smirked in clear interest, "If you _can_ summon without it, then all the better," he punched Makoto's shoulder jokingly, "Just make sure to teach us too."

Silver eyes glared at the boxer but it went over his head and the blue-haired boy resisted the urge to sigh before nodding firmly to the others.

"I'll join." _'As if I have a choice…'_

Yukari sighed in relief, "I was afraid that you'd say no…" a smile played on her lips, "Welcome aboard then, Makoto-kun!"

_…!?_

**_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana… _**

Hamuko jumped in surprise upon hearing that mysterious voice echo from within her and ducked her head in embarrassment when her host chuckled knowingly.

"Do not fret, my dear." Igor smiled almost paternally at her. "That was just a sign of your brother's new bond."

Unbidden jealousy flared from inside of her before it was quickly doused by a wave of guilt.

_This is the way it should be,_ she thought melancholically while nodding in understanding, _For Makoto's sake, I…_

Clutching her hands in front of her chest, Hamuko averted her eyes to the floor.

_I can't be selfish if I want him to live._

"Hamuko-sama."

Red eyes blinked rapidly as said brunette was brought out of her gloomy mood before she smiled sheepishly at the pale-haired siblings in front of her.

"Elizabeth-san, Theodore-san," she greeted with a bow, "Um, is something the matter?"

"Please, feel free to call me Theo," the tall male said with a smile before gesturing to one of the doors, "I thought you'd like to know that your brother will be arriving soon."

Visibly perking up, Hamuko stood up from her seat beside the dwarfish man before confusion set in and she asked, "How long has it been?"

"A day has passed outside," Elizabeth answered with a kittenish smile, "It is currently the next Dark Hour."

Taking a moment to calculate the date, the brunette frowned as she figured that it was the 19th (or 20th, the time anomaly made it difficult to tell) of April, meaning that it had already been more than two weeks since they'd arrived in Iwatodai.

_Time truly is a mystery,_ she mused with a heavy heart, _It passes by so quickly out there and yet it appears frozen in here…_

Just another difference between you and him, her mind whispered traitorously, Time means nothing for you but continues to beckon him away…

She was forced out of those thoughts when the door swung open to reveal her beloved twin.

"Onii-chan~!"

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tackled him into a hug full of love and warmth and energy and a smile quirked onto his lips as Makoto nuzzled his nose against her hair, murmuring, "I missed you, Hamuko…"

Feeling her nod in agreement brought forth both happiness and irritation–the former because she felt the same, the latter because he remembered just _why_ they missed each other–and silver eyes gleamed dangerously at the dwarfish man.

"We've been waiting for you," Igor chuckled and Makoto would've punched him had he not been soaking up his sister's embrace, "The time has come for you to wield your power," a wave of his hand flipped over one of the tarot cards on the desk, "The tower that you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?"

_An upside-down Tower means entering a harsh and chaotic situation but exiting successfully._

"Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions," the elderly gentleman seemed to sigh as the card flipped and changed arcana, "That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

_The Fool: innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, inexperience, chaos, creativity…_

"Tch. You'd tell me even if I don't want to know," Makoto scowled, tightening his grip, "But, first, I want to know why Hamuko's here and not with _me_."

She couldn't help but feel warm inside before guilt doused it and she wasn't sure how to break the news to him but–

"If we may answer," Theodore spoke up and continued after Igor nodded, "Hamuko-sama's residence here in the Velvet Room is due to two reasons."

Silver eyes narrowed at the male attendant as Makoto snapped, "And who the hell are you…?!"

"I am Theodore," he answered smoothly and motioned to the young woman beside him, "And this is my elder sister, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she smiled with a curtsy and ignored (or was oblivious to) Makoto's building agitation to explain, "Hamuko-sama shall remain here for your safety," gold eyes pierced through him, "As well as for her own."

And the blue-haired boy froze.

_'For her own safety…?'_

His grip on the brunette loosened just a tad as he asked in a painfully quiet voice, "What do you mean by that?"

"To explain that," Igor spoke up as his assistants backed down, "I would need to explain your power."

Biting his tongue to hold back a reflexive retort, Makoto nodded stiffly and flinched when Hamuko enlaced their fingers together before quickly holding onto her hand when she'd paused and made a move to retreat.

_'Sorry…' It's not Onii-chan's fault…_

"Your power is unique." Igor's voice called for his attention. "It's like the number zero…" Makoto pushed aside his usual reluctance to give it. "It is empty but, at the same time, holds infinite possibilities." The deck of tarot cards floated upwards and split to reveal all 22 major Arcana. "You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed."

A wave of his hand caused the cards to reshuffle and rest upon the table.

"This ability makes you a Wild Card." Igor snapped his fingers and the Fool appeared once more alongside another. "Anything can happen…" An intent stare leveled on the boy. "Be it great…or terrible."

The new tarot card was translucent and mimicked his own but bore another number and Makoto cast an unbidden glance over at the silver pins that his sister wore.

Is that why, he wondered to himself, Hamuko matured alongside me…?

Because she'd died when they were _six _and ghosts weren't _alive_ so they shouldn't have been able to grow up and yet she _did_.

"It is possible," Igor spoke again as he waved away the cards and folded his hands under his nose, "That your power, despite having been in slumber, is what kept your body from corroding for so long…"

And the familiar pressure that weighed down on Makoto's body suddenly felt more pronounced as he gritted his teeth and fought to keep from slouching even more.

"But, because your potential is so vast," Igor continued speaking with eyes staring down the boy, "It is also possible that it may _consume_ your sister."

Silver eyes widened.

_'Have I been endangering her all this time?'_

He flinched at the thought.

"Which," Makoto could barely hear the dwarfish man through the terrible ache in his heart, "Is why she shall remain in the safety of the Velvet Room as you progress on your journey."

_Onii-chan…_

He didn't respond to her call, simply burying his face into her shoulder as she embrace him tightly.

_It'll be okay…_

His hands clenched into fists, digging blunt nails almost painfully into calloused skin, because he doubted her words of comfort for the first time.

_You're strong…_

I'm not, was his bitter thought, _You_ were the one who kept me from breaking.

But those feelings of his must never be known to her so he bit his tongue and stayed silent as a certain headiness overcame his senses.

A blink and Makoto found himself back in Tartarus' lobby, feeling his heart clench, squeeze, wrench in pain, longing and self-hatred.

_'I love you, Hamuko.'_

* * *

**IX**

* * *

_'Wrong...'_

He could feel her nudge at him in question, with worry, but their connection felt so _distant_ now that her usual aura didn't calm him down.

_'This is so wrong…'_

And he was still craving for her touch, still yearning to hold her in his arms again, still wanting to keep her close and never let go because it was the only way he could relax.

_'So, so wrong...'_

But he couldn't.

_'Hamuko…'_

Because his body was still recovering from the burden of housing a second soul for so long.

Because she would be in danger of being consumed by the Personae that rested within him.

Because the more he was around her, the harder it was to stop himself from just–

"I still sense a Shadow in that room!"

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and tightened his grip on his hilt.

"It's not the same one you defeated," Fuuka informed them nervously, "But… Where is it hiding?"

Silver eyes roamed across the room as the group split up to search the area but the blue-haired boy couldn't get into it–

_'Hm…?'_

–until he paused in front of the large mirror on the wall.

"Hey," Yukari spoke up as she stepped up to his side, "Is it just me, or is there something strange about this mirror?"

As if on cue, light blinded them and–

.

.

.

"…n…–an…"

.

.

.

"…ii…-ch…!"

.

.

.

"Onii-chan…!"

–Makoto jerked upright before swaying when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

_'W-What…?'_

"Mou~ Onii-chan really sleeps too much!"

Blinking rapidly, the blue-haired boy stared into sparkling red eyes in shock before stuttering,

"H-Hamuko…?"

The brunette tilted her head before grinning and chirping, "That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

His lips parted and closed and parted and Makoto was completely, utterly, _seriously_ confused.

_'What was I…?'_

A memory tugged at his mind, telling him that he'd been doing something important, but it quickly flew away when Hamuko pressed a cool hand against his forehead.

"You don't look so good, Onii-chan," she murmured, sliding her hand down to cup his face, "You're a bit warm too…"

Heart thumping in his chest, Makoto flushed even deeper when the brunette pressed her cheek against his and stuttered, "T-That's… I-I…!"

(_'Why am I acting like this?'_ whispered a distant corner of his mind, _'We'd been in far more intimate positions…'_)

A flash blinded his vision and he held his head with a flinch.

**_Embrace your desire… _**

_'W-Who…?'_ His temples throbbed and his head ached. _'Who are you…?!'_

**_I am the voice of your inner self…_**

He didn't like the sound of that and yet…

**_Enjoy the moment…_**

_'The moment…?'_

Sweetness wafted over his lips and his breath hitched as he found those beautiful red orbs mere centimeters away.

**_That which cannot be felt is merely a dream…_**

"H-Hamuko, I…!"

His words were cut off when her lips, soft and warm, ghosted against his, sending shivers of delight running down his spine, and warmth pooled in his guts.

"…nnh…"

Something prodded at him from within–

**_The present is all we have._**

–but was ignored because it just–

Felt–

So–

_Good_.

**_The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication…_**

_'Memo…ry…?'_

The tugging continued insistently–

**_Let your desire free you from your shackles…_**

–but her hands were so _distracting_–

**_Such is my wish… _**

–and a low moan left his lips.

**_Pleasure is what you truly want._**

_'Hamuko…'_

**_You stand before the doorway to bliss._**

_'I…'_

**_You cannot deny your instincts…_**

_'…need…'_

**_Embrace your desire…_**

_'…y–'_

_ONII-CHAN!_

Like cracked glass, the moment shattered in an instant and silver eyes snapped open (when had they closed?) as Makoto gasped for air (his heart was pounding rapidly), sputtering,

"W-What the…?!"

_Onii-chan!_

Her voice was strangely clear, echoing through his mind as it did before his journey began.

_Please s–!_

The connection abruptly snapped and a jolt of _shockfear_terror shot through his body–

_'HAMUKO!'_

–before he tumbled heavily to the floor, entangled in sheets of a gaudy red color.

Cursing incoherently, Makoto tore through his binds and desperately called out to his twin but received no answer as that fleeting minute of intimacy passed him by…

_'…damn it…'_

He had to fight to not let that pained sob pass his throat.

_'Damn it…!'_

Because their link had faded back into that distant prickle in the back of his mind.

"Oh, I can finally reach you!"

Fuuka's voice echoed through his mind, similar to but not quite like–

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner," the aqua-haired girl spoke as softly as ever, "The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts…"

_'…"That which cannot be felt is merely a dream," huh,'_ Makoto scowled before shaking his head harshly and putting on his usual facade, asking blandly, "Where are the others, Fuuka?"

"…You all got separated," she answered after a moment, "The enemy's still in the same room but the door's sealed…"

"…Tell them to regroup on the second floor then," he instructed, "I'll arrive in a few minutes."

"Yes!" Fuuka responded immediately before hesitatingly asking, "Um… A-Are you okay, Makoto-kun…?"

His hand twitched as he picked up his fallen katana and he replied shortly, "Just disoriented."

"Okay…" She didn't sound too convinced but that scattered when she gasped. "…Oh! It's the mirrors! They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow!"

"Got it." Makoto unsheathed his weapon as silver eyes glinted dangerously. "Inform the others."

There was a sound of affirmation and the blue-haired boy scowled at the mirror in front of him that reflected nothing but the room he was in.

_'Goddamn Shadow fucking with my mind,'_ he thought bitterly and raised his blade, _'I'll enjoy destroying you later.'_

Crash!

_'Won't we…?'_

Shards of glass fell to the floor before dispersing into darkness and a disconcerting growl rang through his mind, making his lips quirk up into an eerie smirk.

_'Thanatos.'_

* * *

**X**

* * *

_Four months…_

Red eyes gazed up at the ever-moving clock.

_It's been about four months now, hasn't it…?_

They dropped to stare at pale, translucent hands.

_Onii-chan hasn't visited lately…_

Her hands clenched over her chest, feeling her very being ache longingly, and she smiled wistfully.

_I hope he's having a lot of fun with everyone…_

Closing her eyes, she reached for that ever-diminishing but still present strand of connexion and could almost _see_ him on a beach, being dragged around by Junpei and followed by Akihiko and talking to multiple strangers…

…of the female kind…

…her heart jolted painfully as she let go of the link.

_Onii-chan, I…_

She couldn't finish her thoughts, feeling her eyes beginning to burn, and quickly blinked away those unshed tears before standing up.

"Okie-dokie then," Hamuko chirped in an attempt to bolster her mood, "Time to… Time to…"

Her voice trailed off and she bowed over in depression with a heavy sigh.

_Time to do nothing…_

"Hamuko-sama?"

Jumping, said brunette squeaked and looked up in surprise to meet with playful golden eyes before clutching at her chest and gasping exaggeratedly, "Were you trying to _kill_ me?!"

Elizabeth gave her usual grin and cooed, "My, my~ I would _never_ do such a _dreadful_ thing to our _lovely_ guest~!"

"You lie!" Hamuko responded, pointing dramatically at the attendant, "I can _hear_ the sarcasm in your voice!"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she responded, sidling closer and cupping the brunette's chin, "I know not this 'sarcasm' of which you speak."

A pout adorned Hamuko's lips. "Eli-chan~!"

Said girl backed away with a soft laugh before calming down and asking, "How was that, Hamuko-sama? A perfect mimicry of my younger brother, yes?"

"T-That's a lie!" Theodore stammered as he finally looked up from awing over the Jack Frost dolls, "I would never speak so rude–"

A blue-gloved hand covered his lips, muffling his words, as Elizabeth smiled and asked, "Did you hear something, dear guest?"

Unable to stop herself, Hamuko began giggling, "You two really get along well, Eli-chan, Theo-kun!"

It made her heart twang in sorrowful remembrance.

_We used to be like that too, ne…?_

Her eyes averted from the bantering siblings and dulled.

_Onii-chan…_

But she shook her head gently, discarding that thought before it could even finish, and turned to look up at the ever-moving clock.

_Less than six months left, huh…_

* * *

**XI**

* * *

"Good evening."

Not bothering to open his eyes, Makoto turned away and grunted an incoherent greeting, causing his visitor to laugh softly.

"As grumpy as ever, I see," Pharos chuckled from his seat at the foot of the bed, "And yet it's becoming quite lively around you…"

Blue eyes sought out silver ones but the latter remained hidden.

"So," the boy was undeterred and asked, "How are you getting along with the others?"

Thinking on that for a moment, Makoto shrugged and answered, "Not bad, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that," Pharos said earnestly before pausing and frowning a bit, "Say… Have you gone to see her lately…?"

From beneath the blanket, his hands clenched into fists.

"…I see," the boy whispered melancholically, "Will you see her soon?"

Makoto gave no reply and Pharos' frown deepened.

"Why are you denying yourself?" he asked, palm pressing against his chest, "I know… It hurts when you're not with her… So why…?"

But still it was silent and blue eyes darkened.

"If this keeps up, then it wouldn't matter if your body fully recovered," the boy pressured, "Right now, the damage to your inner self is–"

"Enough."

Pharos pursed his lips as pain stabbed at his heart and a long silence followed before he finally sighed,

"There is a week until the next full moon. Are you prepared…?"

He received a curt nod from the blue-haired boy.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not too worried about that," was his confession and he paused before speaking a bit sharply, "However, you should still remain cautious."

Darkness writhed…

"I'll come to see you again so good night…"

…until the child vanished.

And the clock began ticking again, signaling the end of the Dark Hour, before a shaky sigh broke the otherwise silent night as Makoto rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"'Will you see her soon?' he asks… 'Why are you denying yourself?' he asks…"

His lips twisted before he covered his eyes with his arms and laughed somewhat bitterly.

"It's not as if I _want_ to hurt, Pharos," he answered the empty room, "But there's just no more _time_ to spend between school and Social Links and requests and Tartarus and full moon operations…! There's just–"

His heart ached.

"–no more time…"

And his eyes stung.

_'Hamuko… I'm sorry.'_

Because her voice had long been silenced.

* * *

**XII**

* * *

_So thin…_

Hamuko tugged at a strand of her hair.

_So fragile…_

It snapped off, disappearing into nothingness.

_So ephemeral…_

Her head thumped against the backrest of the couch.

_Just like our bond…_

Everything felt like it was falling apart.

_…and how it's no more._

Smack!

Translucent hands squishing pale cheeks, the brunette shook her head vigorously.

_Stop wallowing in self-pity, Hamuko!_

But it was easier said than done and she just felt so _listless_ now that her bond with him had diminished into nothing but a prickle in her soul…

She wanted to hear his voice again…

_Onii-chan…_

…but nothing save for vague feelings came to mind.

And so she sighed, kicking her feet gently, as she tried to fill the silence that predominated the Velvet Room when Makoto wasn't there.

"Tick, tick, tick, goes the clock, counting down the seconds, as we run, run, run away~…"

The lyrics trailed away and a silent sigh left her lips.

_"Tick, tick, tick, goes the clock, counting down the seconds," huh…how apt._

A jolt went though her and she quickly straightened up when the door opened.

"Onii-chan!" she greeted happily and he returned it with a faint (_Why?_) smile before turning to their host.

_Are you not happy to see me…?_

Abruptly, Hamuko stilled, briefly expecting to hear his voice echo in the privacy of their link before admonishing herself.

This is how far we've fallen, her mind mourned, For we can no longer connect…

Jealousy stabbed at her and red eyes dulled as she fell silent but continued to smile, watching Makoto leave the room with Elizabeth and waving them goodbye, before she crumpled back onto the couch.

_This is the way it should be,_ Hamuko repeated to herself, _This is what I wanted… For him to live…_

And yet her thoughts were beginning to sound more and more hollow.

Closing her eyes, she thumped her head against the backrest, singing softly,

"Darkness creeping, light diminishing, just keep on run, run, running away~…"

* * *

**XIII**

* * *

_Hot…_

Hamuko pressed a pale hand against her ghostly forehead…

_Cold…_

…as she wrapped an arm around her torso in a semblance of comfort.

_Tired…_

Red eyes closed and a glimmering strand of white flickered in her mind's eye.

_Onii-chan's fallen ill…_

It felt like it, like all of those times when he'd caught a cold just before summer ended, and it made her ache inside as always.

"Hamuko-sama."

She looked up and smiled faintly at the pale-haired man in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Theo-kun?"

He frowned a bit and reached out to press the back of his fingers against her forehead.

"Thirty-eight point seven degrees Celsius," the male attendant calculated, "I was unaware that your temperature could fluctuate, Hamuko-sama. Perhaps we should seek assistance from my Master?"

But she simply shook her head. "No, it's fine. Once Onii-chan gets better, it'll pass."

Gold eyes widened in surprise as Theodore asked, "The condition of our guest affects you to such an extent?"

A soft (bittersweet) laugh left her lips and the brunette leaned against the cushiony backrest. "Onii-chan and I are twins after all."

"…Still, for a living being to affect the dead so greatly," he murmured before catching himself, "Ah…! Forgive me, Hamuko-sama. I was speaking out of line and–"

She shook her head but quickly stopped when everything seemed to blur before her eyes.

"Don't worry about speaking your mind to me, Theo-kun," Hamuko reassured him before dropping her gaze to her lap, "To be honest, I… I don't know what to think anymore…"

Distress was evident in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I want to help Onii-chan, to make sure that he'll live," she confessed and clenched her hands over her chest, "But seeing him distance himself from me, seeing him befriend others, I… I-I…!"

She couldn't put it into words: the emotions that she felt, the way her insides tugged, how her very being felt like it was being wrenched in every other way…

"…It hurts," she whispered at last, "It just hurts so much…!"

Tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping to the floor and vanishing into nothingness, before she covered her face shamefully.

"…I'm selfish," she hiccuped, "Even when I told him to be with others, I… In truth, I just wanted him for myself…!"

Head bowed, Hamuko cried silently as her chest _ached_.

_Onii-chan, I… I…!_

A gloved hand patted her head and she rubbed at her eyes.

"…Sorry, Theo-kun," she sniffled, "You must miss Eli-chan too when she goes out and yet I'm–"

"Hamuko-sama."

Surprised by his stern tone, the brunette looked up at him.

His eyes softened at just how _lost_ she looked and he dropped his hand to pat hers soothingly.

"Hamuko-sama," Theodore started again, "I do not understand humans very well but I believe that how you feel for our guest is different from how I feel for my elder sister."

"Different?" Hamuko echoed, sounding increasingly perplexed with each word, "But how else would you feel for a sibling…?"

Gold flickered.

"You…really do not know?" the male asked gently and the utter bewilderment on her face confirmed his suspicions, "I see…"

"W-What do you see?" she questioned, feeling wary of but extremely curious about the speculative look on his face, "Is something wrong…?"

Theodore hesitated, unsure of how to answer her.

"Well, for gods and demons and the likes, it wouldn't matter," he spoke slowly, "But I have heard that it is a taboo in human culture…"

He trailed off, seeing the girl struggle, and inquired, "Are you sure you wish to know?"

Biting her lower lip, she took a moment to think.

_Theo-kun is waiting for my okay, which means that I might not like what he has to say… So the question here is… Do I _really_ want to know…?_

**_The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…_**

_That voice… _Hamuko shuddered and touched her temple. _Who…?_

**_Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope._**

Foreboding washed over her and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

_I…_

Her mind felt fuzzy but also oddly clear.

_The answer to why…_

Red eyes fluttered open to meet with gold.

_I want to know…!_

Theodore remained silent for a while longer, making sure that her resolve was firm, before he nodded and parted his lips to answer.

And suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

**XIV**

* * *

_Heart pounding in his chest, he ran._

_A bang resounded in the distance._

_Feet stamped against the cement floor._

_A shout, incoherent but obviously distressed._

_They rounded the corner and stopped short._

_"No! Senpai!"_

_Blood dyed the back alley._

Pain shocked him out of his memories and Makoto grimaced, stumbling away from the blue door and rubbing at his reddened forehead.

_'Shitty–!'_

He looked around.

_'Huh? How did I end up here…?'_

Silver eyes glowed from the light that brightened up the alternative entrance into the Velvet Room.

_'Hamuko…'_

Raising a hand to the doorknob, the blue-haired boy paused and hesitated before turning away and shaking his head.

_'No. I… I shouldn't bother her anymore…'_

His heart ached as he remembered seeing Hamuko so close to a certain pale-haired man.

_'She has _him _after all…'_

And a scowl marred his face as he stuffed his fists into his pockets and leaned against the nearest wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, ignoring how dirty it was.

_'Hamuko, will you ever forgive me…?'_

His shoulders slumped as he rested his head against his knees.

_'Or do you hate me now?'_

Despite the numerous times he'd visited the Velvet Room, he knew that he'd been distant with her, opting to just do what he must before leaving to fulfill his other duties.

(Because he was _afraid_.)

_'…Fuck.'_ His eyes closed as he thumped his head against the wall. _'This is so screwed up…!'_

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually spent more than a few seconds with her…

Wait, no, he did remember.

It was when he'd found out that she was unsafe with him on the night of his first visit to Tartarus.

_'God, it's been so long since then… Six months, to be more precise.'_

A bitter laugh left his lips as he bowed over.

_'Stupid power, fucking Personas, shitty Igor…'_

Never mind the fact that it was this power that kept him alive for so long when he'd first became an anchor for Hamuko, never mind that Personas were what connected him to SEES and gave him so many friends, never mind that Igor's contract was what allowed his body to recover while still meeting with his beloved twin…

_'If it can even be called that,'_ he mourned silently, _'All I do nowadays is catch fleeting glances of her…'_

Gone were the days when he could just _be_ with her, when she simply focused on _him_, when he could soak up her love and pretend that it was the same as how he felt for her ever since–

Ever since…

_'…When did it even start?'_ he wondered as he gazed up at the dark sky, _'When did I start seeing her as a woman and not just my sister…?'_

Was it when he'd first started high school and overheard other boys talking about their ideal woman and his first thought had been her?

Maybe it had started when he was in middle school, when he was beginning to enter puberty, and he'd noticed that she was maturing alongside him…

Hell, it might have always been that way and he'd just never noticed until hormones bothered him.

After all, he'd never been interested in anyone but _her_.

_'What an amazing brother I am, huh,'_ he thought mirthlessly, _'Panting after her like some–'_

"Onii-chan?"

Thunk!

"Shit…!"

He clutched the back of his head, feeling it throb painfully, before jerking when a familiar warm coolness wrapped around his hands.

"H-Hamuko…?"

Red eyes lowered to meet his shyly and she smiled softly.

Stunned, Makoto gawked at her for a moment before straightening up and grasping her shoulders.

_'She's here…'_ Call him Captain Obvious but… _'She's _really_ here…!'_

And he pulled her into a tight embrace, curling in on himself so that it would simply look as if he were hugging his knees to any outsider.

_'What are you–? Why–? How–?'_

He wasn't sure which question to ask first.

Luckily, she understood (and, _god,_ how he missed that) and murmured in his mind, _I can't go very far but I _can_ leave the Velvet Room…a few meters anyway._

To demonstrate this, the brunette pulled back a bit and reached out to the entrance into Paulownia Mall but was met with an invisible wall.

_Igor-san said that I'm bound to the room for my own protection,_ she continued and rested her head against his shoulder, _Souls are supposed to return to the safety of the Sea but since I didn't…_

She trailed off as her eyes glazed over in deep thought before she shook her head.

_In any case,_ Hamuko turned back to him and looked vaguely embarrassed, _To be honest, I'm not supposed to be out here all too often but I felt you wandering around and got worried when you never came in._

His chest felt warm and he tightened his grip on her.

_Onii-chan…?_

He simply shook his head and stayed silent, closing his eyes to bask in her presence and feeling the pain, the stress, the pressure that had constantly followed him lighten.

Unsure of whether to frown at the tension that lined his shoulders or to smile at the sudden familiarity of this situation, Hamuko settled down in front of him and ran her ghostly fingers through his hair like a gentle breeze playing with blue locks.

Bit by bit, his tense shoulders relaxed with each and every stroke until Makoto began nodding off…

Feeling him slump against her, Hamuko almost jumped but managed to stop herself in time as warmth glowed in her chest.

_Onii-chan…_ Her eyes softened as she looked him over and frowned with evident worry. _What happened…?_

He was paler than she'd last seen him and there were bags beneath his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

Cupping his cheek, the brunette closed her eyes and focused inward as vague images began to form in her mind…

_Full moon…_

_Missing two..._

_Strength and Fortune…_

_Alarm!_

_Shouts and blood and…_

_A fallen body._

She bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from gasping aloud as her hands trembled.

_Onii-chan…_ _It's not your fault. _

Tears blurred her vision, falling silently when she closed her eyes.

_None of this is…_

Quiet sniffles left her and she rubbed her eyes to rid those watery tracks before brushing away the stray locks that fell in front of his face.

_Onii-chan…_

She leaned forward–

_Makoto…_

–and gently kissed his forehead.

_I love you._

* * *

**XV**

* * *

"…Is it over?" Junpei asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The last wisps of darkness disintegrated into nothingness beneath the shine of the full moon as the green-tinted sky faded away.

"Operation completed," Aigis intoned, dropping her firearms to her sides and tilting her head a bit, "Or, should I say, 'Mission complete.'"

"Yes…" Mitsuru smiled, shoulders relaxing. "It's finally over…"

Just like that, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as soft laughter filled the otherwise silent night.

_'So that's the last one, huh…'_

Silver eyes glowed under the night before closing as a small smile quirked his lips.

_'Finally...'_

Perhaps now he could be with her as he had in the past.

His smile widened and he straightened up, humming, "Time to go home."

"Very well," Aigis intoned as she clenched her hands before pumping a fist, "'Time to go home!'"

There was a beat of silence before–

"Pbfft–Hahaha~!"

–Yukari bursted out into laughter.

"What kind of cheer was that?" asked the archer, holding her stomach and snorting a bit, "'Time to go home~!' Seriously!? Haha~!"

Confused, Makoto blinked at the mechanical maiden before sighing silently. _'I zoned out, didn't I?'_

Regardless, they began making their way back to the dorm.

Along the way, Junpei clasped his hands before him. "So, um, Senpai... You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Mitsuru sighed, "You don't waste any time, do you?" He offered to get on his knees, making the redhead roll her eyes for real this time before she chuckled. "Well, I suppose I could arrange for it."

And the capped boy whooped loudly. "Then we're really having sushi!?"

"Sushi, huh... It's been a while…" Akihiko rubbed his chin before smirking. "Well then, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!"

"Oh!" Yukari perked up, skipping forward. "Then I call the fatty tuna!"

"E-Eh? We're divvying it up already?" Fuuka stuttered before pausing and murmuring thoughtfully, "In that case, please save me the salmon roe."

"H-Hey, wait a minute…!" Junpei sputtered, looking between the three with something akin to horror. "You can't do that!"

"I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallops, and sea eel," Aigis piped up and the capped boy choked, "Wha–That's not fair! You don't even eat…!"

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi," Ken sighed before turning to the redhead with a smile, "Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs."

"Um, how old are you again?" Yukari sweated, feeling partially insulted but mostly amused.

"Okay, okay." Mitsuru laughed at their expectant faces. "I'll have the very best delivered tomorrow."

"For real?!" Junpei was practically salivating, completely recovering from before. "Aw man, it's great to be alive~!"

"Don't get too excited, Junpei." Yukari karate-chopped his head. "You're getting the leftovers."

"WHAT?!" He almost cried. "B-But, it was my idea in the first place!"

Amused, Makoto simply shook his head before he tilted his head back and gazed up at the full moon.

_'And so it ends…'_

Silver eyes reflected the celestial body and his lips twitched into a faint smile, hearing the others speak nostalgically.

_'We'll be together soon, Hamuko.'_

Soon…

Red eyes fluttered open, staring at the ever-ticking clock…

_Time…_

…as translucent hands tightened into fists, trembling ever so slightly.

_…is almost up…_

Tears fell into the abyss.

_…Onii-chan._

* * *

**XVI**

* * *

_Go~n…_

A gasp left her lips as she clutched at her chest.

_Go~n…_

"Hamuko-sama…?" Hands grabbed at her shoulders, keeping her from falling over. "Hamuko-sama…!?"

_Go~n…_

She shivered, curling in on herself, as pressure compounded, threatening to pulverize her.

_Go~n…_

_The Fall…_ Red eyes peered open, gazing at nothing in particular. _Nyx…!_

_Go~n…_

Hamuko pushed herself up, and wrapped her trembling arms around herself, breathing heavily.

_Go~n…_

She could hear Elizabeth and Theodore calling her name again but couldn't respond as she felt the bell tolling resonate with her, tugging at her very core, _beckoning_ her…

_Come, my child…_ every ring seemed to say, _It is almost time…_

…to return to the Sea.

(Death is immutable.)

Makoto jerked awake, eyes seeing nothing but blurred darkness, as he heard his friends shout indignantly before everything abruptly sharpened into focus.

_What the–?!_ He was bound to a cross. _Shit…!_

"Ikutsuki… What is the meaning of this?!"

The blue-haired boy looked down to see Takeharu Kirijo kneeling in front of the bespectacled man, held by–

"Aigis!"

–the mechanical maiden who showed no sign of consciousness, simply cocking her firearms as they were aimed at her captive's head.

He could hear the men speaking, could hear Mitsuru pleading for Aigis to not shoot her father, could hear everyone shouting for her to stop, but, though his heart pounded painfully in his chest, Makoto could not be moved.

There was something…

Something churning deep inside of him.

…clawing from within.

But then it stopped and he blinked to see that she was aiming at him.

"Finish them, Aigis!"

Bullets were fired, ripping through the fabric, before–

"What the…?!"

–they dropped and landed safely on their feet.

The Chairman-turned-traitor cursed and raised a remote when a blur of white streaked out from the darkness and tore the control from his hands.

"Koromaru!"

A growl left the dog's maw, sharp teeth digging into the metal, and the man backed up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hahah… You don't get it, do you?" His lips were pulled back in a sneer. "This useless, pathetic world will gradually fester over time!" A bitter laugh left him. "Only it's destruction can bring about its salvation!"

They tensed as he raised his gun to point at them.

"Heh, and then, at long last… I will rule over the new world!"

But the weapon fell from his hand as he stepped off of the edge…

"I was so close…"

…and tumbled to his doom.

They could only stare in shock, moving only when sobs left their usually collected senior's lips as she bowed over her fallen father.

Still, no words could be spoken.

_'Destruction… Salvation…'_

Makoto tightened his fists and pursed his lips.

_'What more needs to be done…?!'_

He didn't know but the heaviness in his heart…

_'Hamuko, please wait a little longer.'_

…it chilled him.

* * *

**XVII**

* * *

Silver eyes snapped open upon hearing that classy piano play.

"Welcome," Igor greeted him with his usual smile, "As I'm sure you are aware, you are currently in a dream."

Makoto simply gave him a surly expression but that quickly melted when Hamuko pressed up against him, enlacing their fingers together.

_'…?'_

Brows furrowed as the blue-haired boy took in her appearance.

_'Hamuko…?'_

There was something strange about her expression.

But he couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

And his heart clenched painfully as a result.

The brunette simply smiled and turned to face the dwarfish man, making Makoto frown but follow suit however reluctant he was.

"Now, then," the host of the Velvet Room spoke after both of their attentions fell on him, "There has been a change in you recently. Have you noticed?"

You mean the fact that I can't understand my own _twin_ anymore? the blue-haired boy thought spitefully, Come to rub that in my face, did you?

Regardless, he said nothing, only tightening his grip on his sister's hand.

Bulging eyes leveled his glare, showing nothing but placidity. "What I am referring to is the change in your mentality. That is why I have summoned you here tonight."

His ire was doused by shame at his own childishness but Igor showed no sign of acknowledging his inner turmoil.

"Going forward, there is one thing you mustn't forget." The dwarfish man snapped his fingers and a familiar red booklet appeared. "It is the contract you signed."

"'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will,'" Hamuko whispered, turning his attention to her, and she smiled, eyes closed and unreadable, "Don't worry, Onii-chan, whichever path is chosen will be respected."

"Indeed," Igor agreed, folding his hands under his nose, "I shall respect your decision, whichever it may be. However," his calm gaze seemed sharper somehow, "Only you will bear the responsibility for your actions," and Makoto tensed, "No matter what end they may bring about."

A shiver ran up his spine and the blue-haired boy fought against the urge to fidget uncomfortably.

"Please, remember that." Igor blinked and gestured over to the girl. "Well then, we bid you farewell for now."

Makoto jumped in silent protest but his mind fuzzed and his grip passed through her hand.

She smiled melancholically and brushed her fingers against his forehead, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his–

He blinked to see the white ceiling of his room.

"…Tch."

Hands trembling as they raised to press against his watery eyes, he gave a wry smile and laughed softly,

"You're not making this any easier, Hamuko…"

The corner of his lips tingled.

* * *

**XVIII**

* * *

Popping open the lid, the Cielo Mist let loose a soft hiss.

_'What a night…'_

Makoto sighed, sipping at his carbonated drink, as he thought back to earlier before shuddering.

_'Thank fucking god we managed to avoid getting caught.'_

The girls had gotten way too close to finding them in the outdoor hot spring.

_'Never again am I going along with Stupei's ideas…'_

He made a face, also remembering the failed Operation Babe Hunt, before his thoughts began drifting to who else but–

_'Hamuko…'_

–his beloved twin sister…

…smiling and laughing…

...with her hair down…

…in a towel wet–

Thunk!

Cheeks flaring red, the blue-haired boy continued smacking his forehead against the table to erase all impure thoughts.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid–'_

Smack!

Makoto jerked upright before–

"Good evening~!"

–glaring daggers at the scarf-wearing boy, rubbing at his stinging back and grumbling, "Shouldn't you still be passed out?"

Ryoji simply laughed and waved away the other's irritation. "A healthy young man like me won't stay down for long!"

_'Riiiiiight…'_ Makoto deadpanned before sighing and propping his cheek against his knuckles. "Well? What do you want now?"

The flirtatious gentleman tilted his head in confusion. "Want? I just thought you looked a little lonely…"

An unbidden snort left his lips as silver eyes rolled.

"I'm being serious here!" Ryoji protested though his pout detracted from his statement, "You looked like your girlfriend gave you the third degree!"

Makoto raised a brow. "…Do you even know what 'third degree' means?"

And the more outgoing of the two floundered for a bit before coughing. "A-Anyway… What happened? You really did look like you were beating yourself up…"

"…I thought you said I looked lonely," drawled the blue-haired boy.

"You know what I mean," Ryoji sighed with a hint of exasperation before nudging him, "Well…?"

But Makoto ignored his prodding and continued sipping away.

That made the blue-eyed boy depressed as his shoulders slumped and he buried his teary face into his scarf…

"I'm being ignored, boo hoo…"

…until he caught sight of a group of girls anyway.

"Ladies~," Ryoji immediately called out, sidling up to them with a rose that appeared out of nowhere, "How are you on this fine night?"

They blushed and tittered, getting swept away by his charming aura, as silver eyes rolled.

Leaning against the backrest and crossing his legs, Makoto continued sipping away as he watched in boredom before raising a brow when more girls began to crowd around Ryoji.

Briefly, he debated whether or not to leave when–

_'…?'_

–he suddenly noticed a pattern of sorts–

_'Can it be…?"_

–but swiftly shook his head in denial.

_'No, I'm just imagining it…'_

Regardless, his fingers tapped irritably against the can and his brows furrowed in thought.

_'Didn't he try asking out Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari…?'_

He vaguely recalled the archer complaining about scarf-wearing womanizers with no sense of tact.

_'But, then again, he tried asking out Aigis too so maybe not…?'_

A finger poked him between the brows and he scowled. "What?"

"There you go making such an ugly face again," Ryoji sighed as he sat down, smoothing out the pieces of paper in hand that contained (without a doubt) various phone numbers, "Seriously, Makoto-kun, what's wrong?"

The blue-haired boy closed his eyes, silently debating whether or not to question the other…

Ryoji tilted his head and watched his friend closely, feeling nostalgia well up within him upon seeing the other's stoic expression, before he poked him again.

Silver eyes glared at him and the scarf-wearing boy grinned unrepentantly before Makoto sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me straight," the blue-haired boy said at last, "What's your type, Ryoji?"

Thoroughly taken aback, said boy recoiled with a baffled look on his face. "Where did that come from?"

Makoto ignored his question and continued, "Out of all the girls you hit on, you have a tendency to deviate towards brunettes and redheads. Why?"

Sensing that the other was being wholly serious, Ryoji quieted and took a moment to think things over.

"…Well," he started slowly, "I suppose I have a type…"

Blue eyes averted in contemplation as the boy burrowed into his yellow scarf again.

"It's strange but…" He hesitated a second. "There's something oddly attractive about those colors…" Brows furrowed. "Brown and red… Chocolate and cherries… I wonder why…?"

And Makoto stiffened, asking curtly, "Short or tall? Long hair or not?"

"Hm… Shorter than I," Ryoji answered in a daze, "And…long hair. Maybe tied up…?"

Bam!

The Mochizuki jumped, wide-eyed at seeing the other's dark expression. "M-Makoto-kun…?"

Bangs shadowing his face, the blue-haired boy whispered, "One last question…"

Ryoji hesitated and nodded slowly.

"What," Makoto asked as his hands clenched into fists, "What's the name of your ideal girl…?"

"Her name…?"

Blue eyes dropped to pale hands–

"If I had to choose one…"

–before lifting to meet steely silver–

"Then it would be…"

–and narrowing just a fraction.

"Hamuko."

_'Fuck.'_

Makoto paled.

_'Why did I have to be right?'_

"Hey…" Ryoji gave his friend a worried look. "Are you okay…?"

_'"Okay"…?'_

The blue-haired boy turned away, pressing a hand against his lips and feeling sick.

_'I'm far from being "okay"…'_

Making up his mind, Makoto tossed his half-empty can of soda away, mumbling about crashing for the night and quickly power-walking upstairs, head buzzing with realization.

_'I thought it was strange.'_ He recalled their past interactions. _'His looks… His sudden appearance… His preferences…'_

Ryoji was Pharos.

Or, at the very least, they were related in some way.

Shutting the door, the blue-haired boy crashed on his futon and buried his face into the pillow, easily ignoring the snores that came from his unconscious roommates.

_'He's not particularly attracted to brunettes or redheads… He's looking for Hamuko just as Pharos did…!'_

His hands clenched into fists.

_'Just what do they want with her…?'_

He didn't like it.

The way these outsiders seem to have invested so much interest in her, that is.

_'She doesn't belong to them.'_

Not now, not _ever_.

* * *

**XIX**

* * *

"We're going out."

Red eyes blinked once, twice, thrice before Hamuko stuttered, "W-We…?"

Makoto ignored the utterly perplexed look on her face, keeping the brunette by his side, as he spoke to Igor.

"One night," he said stoically, "Is fine, right?"

The dwarfish man gazed evenly at the blue-haired boy before glancing over at the increasingly confused girl. His bulging eyes closed briefly.

"…Four hours," Igor countered sternly, "And no more. You've gained sufficient control over your power but there are still outside dangers to a soul."

Makoto pursed his lips upon having his proposed time limit cut in half but agreed nonetheless.

A snap of his gloved fingers brought forth a strangely familiar item–

_'A Homunculus?'_

–before the Velvet Room's host waved a hand towards the brunette.

Runes shined on the doll and Hamuko gasped as a magic circle appeared beneath her before the Homunculus abruptly dispersed into particles of light that showered overhead until everything vanished in a flash and she stumbled but was quickly caught by her brother.

_'…!?'_

"Consider it a gift," Elizabeth chuckled with her usual smile, "For being such _wonderful_ guests."

"Of course, it will fade," Theodore explained, "An hour before the time limit's up to be exact."

"Well then," they chorused, opening the door and gesturing, "Until you return…"

And the twins were unceremoniously shoved out of the Velvet Room and into the empty alleyway.

Thud!

_'Well… That could've gone smoother.'_ Makoto grimaced, pushing himself up and rubbing at his sore back. _'Damnable dwarf and his sadistic helpers…'_

"Owie…"

The blue-haired boy jumped from worry–

"Hamuko!"

–before blushing upon realizing that she was sprawled over him.

_'They did that on purpose…!'_

Pushing herself up, Hamuko rubbed at her nose, given that she'd essentially face-planted onto her brother's chest, before pausing and staring wide-eyed at her hands.

They were still pale, still unmarred, but they were no longer translucent.

Calloused and tanner hands covered hers and she jumped, looking up at Makoto in a clearly lost manner.

"Onii-chan," she whispered, "W-What's going on…?"

Silver eyes softened and the blue-haired boy pressed his lips against her forehead, causing red eyes to widen.

"My body's recovered enough," he murmured, nuzzling her soft hair, "It's been, what, eight months already?"

"T-That's not what I meant," Hamuko protested, trying to ignore the yearning from within, "I know that the damage I'd done has been healed for a while already…"

Although he didn't visibly react, she could tell that he was surprised and she looked away, murmuring, "Have you forgotten about our bond…?"

His grip tightened as he whispered painfully. "It felt like it had disappeared at one point…"

And her soul ached in remembrance but she pushed it aside to stare at her pale, _solid_ hands.

"I'm…" She hesitated but forged on. "I'm still dead, aren't I?"

Makoto flinched but said nothing.

"I have no heartbeat," she continued hollowly, "And even though I can feel you, I can't feel the cement floor or the wintry wind…"

Snow drifted down from the dark sky.

"Hamuko…" His voice faltered and he simply buried his face into her shoulder. _'I'm sorry…'_

"…It's okay, Onii-chan." She smiled though he couldn't see and hugged him back. "So long as you live happily, none of that matters."

For a moment, he said nothing, pulling her flush against him, before he finally murmured against her neck,

"Why…?"

She shivered.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye…?"

The brunette forced herself to not stiffen with anxiety as she played with his hair.

"Hamuko…" His grip tightened ever more. "Are you leaving me…?"

And she closed her eyes.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" she whispered, resting her head against his, "I'm right here."

Silver eyes closed as Makoto focused on her cool warmth, on her dainty arms and petite form, before he pulled back to take a good, long look at her.

Luscious auburn locks, alluring ruby eyes, smooth milky skin, demure expressions and soft curves and an attractive personality…

There was no doubt that she would've been _very_ popular with everyone.

After all…

Images of Theodore kissing her hand (never mind that he was simply a natural gentleman), of Pharos wondering when he'd see her again (never mind that he had been just a child), of Ryoji confessing whom his ideal mate was (never mind that his feelings may have been born from _his own_) flashed through his mind and Makoto almost growled but simply pursed his lips instead.

"Onii-chan…?"

Hamuko watched in confusion as those beautiful eyes of his darkened with a plethora of emotions and, worried, she tapped into their link but each and every feeling slipped trough her grasp.

With a frown on her lips, the brunette was about to call him out on his inner turmoil when her breath hitched upon feeling his thumb caress her cheek.

Red eyes widened as he leaned forward and whispered,

"_Mine_."

.

.

.

Time passed far too quickly for their liking.

* * *

**XX**

* * *

"Super Special Awesome Sneak Attack!"

Wham!

Thud!

"…Junpei." Twitch. "Get off."

"Haha! I can't believe you actually let me get ya!" laughed the capped boy as he unhooked his arm from around Makoto's neck and grinned widely, "You're in a pretty good mood today, huh?" Dark eyes sparkled in thought and soon an impish smile played on his lips. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. You went to see your 'sister' again, right~?"

Silver eyes narrowed at the taller male before rolling as the blue-haired boy snorted. "Believe what you want. She _is_ my sister, my twin to be exact."

"Don't mind if I do!" Junpei cheered before rubbing his goatee and chuckling, "And I seriously can't believe that. I mean, I only got a glimpse on Christmas and you won't let me meet her for sure but, man, she looks _nothing_ like you!" A pause. "Well, except when she did that thing…"

Makoto deadpanned and the capped boy snapped a finger at him.

"Yeah, like that!" He shuddered exaggeratedly. "Geez, you two have the freakiest stares I've ever seen…"

And the Wild Card smirked in amusement. "Maybe you're just a scaredy-cat."

"Am not!" Junpei protested, "You just have eyes of doom or something!"

_'"Eyes of doom"…?'_

The blue-haired boy couldn't help but laugh softly.

_'Leave it to Junpei to come up with lame names.'_

But his chuckles gradually quieted when he noticed the capped boy's thoughtful expression. "What is it?"

"Huh? Uh… Nah, it's just…" He struggled for a moment. "I think you've gotten a lot more laid-back since you started seeing her…"

Junpei scrutinized the shorter boy for a moment before nodding firmly. "Yep. You're not as much of a hard ass as before. You actually smile and stuff now. Makes ya more approachable, y'know?"

Makoto simply raised a brow before shrugging. "Hamuko's always had that effect on me. We share a special bond."

"Hm… Makes sense, I guess, with your weird twin-thing going on, which, by the way, I still think is a hoax," the capped boy said cheekily, "You're probably actually her beau~!"

He made some kissing sounds and silver eyes rolled again.

"Keep that up and Yukari will hit you again," drawled the blue-haired boy, "You know she hates your gossip."

Junpei grimaced at that, rubbing his shoulder where she'd last smacked him and whining, "But it's not even about her~!"

Then he paused and leaned in conspiratorially. "I bet she was just jealous. Y'know she's got a thing for you, right?"

Makoto paused, imagining for a second that such a thing were to become a reality, before he discarded the thought with a shake of his head. "Not interested."

And his friend sputtered. "Seriously?! I mean, Yuka-tan's pretty hotheaded but she's not bad to look at!" A bored glance. "You've never even considered?" Negative response. "…Well, damn."

Junpei scratched his head before freezing in thought and taking a wary step away. "Wait, you're not… You know."

He made a few obscured gestures and the blue-haired boy deadpanned before shaking his head again.

"Good," the capped boy sighed in exaggerated relief before stuttering, "I-I mean, nothing against them but it would be kinda awkward if you _were_ ga–"

"Junpei."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The cold glint in his eyes along with the near-invisible silhouette of a certain coffin-bearing Persona of the Death Arcana quickly led to Junpei's compliance as the capped boy sketched a salute and weak grin.

Sighing, Makoto ran his fingers through his hair to calm his irritation before bluntly stating, "Look. I've already got someone, okay?"

There was a moment of silence as the capped boy gaped–

_'Did his brain finally break?'_

–and the blue-haired one raised a brow before–

"I KNEW IT!"

–Junpei practically bounced with excitement.

Makoto raised his other brow in silent question.

With a grin almost splitting his face, the capped boy waved a hand around and sang, "Hamucchi really _is_ your girlfriend~!"

Silver eyes rolled for the umpteenth time that day.

"That's it," sighed the blue-haired boy, "I'm done talking with you."

And Junpei cackled maniacally.

Because Makoto never denied it.

* * *

**XXI**

* * *

"…"

"Hamuko-sama?"

"…"

"Hamuko-sama."

"…"

"Hamuko-sama!"

"…!"

Startled, the brunette jumped and looked up with wide eyes before smiling sheepishly at the pale-haired siblings in front of her.

"A-Ah… Sorry about that, Eli-chan, Theo-kun," she apologized with a bow, "Um… What is it…?"

Twin gold eyes bored into her and the ghost shrank back before the assistants silently gestured over to their master.

Straightening up, Hamuko gave the elderly gentleman a confused look before sobering when she noticed that the deck of tarot had been dealt face-down in front of her.

A snap of Igor's fingers caused a card to flip, revealing the Wheel of Fortune.

_Fate… Destiny… Turning point…_

It was followed by the Lovers.

_Love… Temptation… Choice…_

And the last to show…

_Deep change… Conclusion…_

…was Death.

Red eyes glimmered, filled with sorrow and expectation, as she clasped her hands over her chest.

"I guess…"

Her voice was oddly calm, devoid of any hesitation that she held within.

"It's finally time."

And the residents of the Velvet Room each bowed their head in silent affirmation.

For a moment, she said nothing, simply gazing at her companions, at the three who told her so much and gave her this choice, before a smile brightened up the place.

"Thank you, Eli-chan…" She looked up in surprise. "…for always playing with me, for being the sister I've never had."

Her lashes fluttered before the pale-haired woman gave her usual kittenish grin. "And I you, dearest guest… No… Hamuko."

The brunette's smile widened before softening as she turned to Elizabeth's brother.

"Thank you, Theo-kun…" His lips trembled just a tad. "…for being my best friend, for always being honest with me."

And he straightened up, hand over chest, before bowing in his usual manner. "And I you, Hamuko-sa… Hamuko-chan."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to the last of the trio, to the host of the Velvet room.

"Igor-san…"

He grinned a grin that was once disconcerting but now served as a comforting gesture and she laughed…

"Thank you so, _so_ much for everything."

…as her form faded away.

* * *

**XXII**

* * *

_'So…tired…'_

His body ached and his arms trembled, hands bracing against the strange blackness and redness that made up the ground on which he stood.

_'It…hurts…'_

But he couldn't give up – not now, not when they were so close, not when he could hear all of his friends calling out to him, not when–

_Onii-chan…_

_'…!'_

–that familiar warm coolness washed over him, soothing the pain from within.

He smiled.

_'Hamuko…'_

She giggled and her voice was so clear, so strong, so like the time before this entire ordeal came about.

And he could feel his strength returning.

Narrowing his eyes, Makoto reached out for and grabbed his fallen blade before he stood tall.

_'Hamuko, I… Wait for me, okay?'_

For a moment, it was silent and he feared that his connection with her had snapped in this strange environ but that quickly dispersed as he gasped in surprise upon seeing, feeling, ghostly arms wrap around him from behind.

"H-Hamuko…?!"

Pressed against the back of his neck, her lips lifted into a smile.

"It'll be okay, Onii-chan…"

His heart clenched as something, _something_, tugged at him.

"No matter what, I'll always watch over you."

And suddenly–

_'?!'_

–he wasn't in control anymore.

_'No…'_

Silver eyes widened, pale with fear, as his hand raised without his accord.

_'No…!'_

The sound of metal clattering echoed as his sword and Evoker fell to the floor.

_'NO…!'_

His clothes swayed from the power that gathered around them.

_'STOP…!'_

He called out desperately–

"Great Seal…"

White consumed all as black chains danced and her smile appeared for but a second.

"…take me."

_So that Onii-chan may live on._

_'HAMUKO!'_

–but it was too late–

_Sayonara…_

–because Death means _goodbye_.

* * *

**_You promised to stay…_**

* * *

_"Hey, Hamuko?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"…Stay."_

_"Onii-chan…?"_

_"Stay. No matter what. Always. Beside me."_

_"…Heehee!"_

_"W-Why are you laughing?"_

_"Because–! Onii-chan's really bad at speaking!"_

_"W-What–" _

_Chu! _

_"…!"_

_"Don't worry, Onii-chan…"_

_"Hamuko…"_

_"…I'll always be with you!"_

* * *

**_…liar._**

* * *

**Story Concept:**

1. A chimera is made up of different parts; Makoto and Hamuko each hold a part of the other's soul as a result of a "divine" glitch.

2. Because of this, Makoto acts as an anchor for Hamuko to remain in the living world instead of her returning to the Sea of Souls as she should've.

3. Likewise, everything that Makoto goes through also affects Hamuko, which is why her appearance and mentality aged in tandem with Makoto despite having died when she was six years old and why she could feel the creation and development of Social Links.

4. However, the burden of "housing" a second soul weighs heavily on Makoto's well-being and to keep at it any longer would cause his body to shut down soon, which is why Hamuko makes a deal with Igor and remains in the Velvet Room.

5. Given Hamuko's encouragement to form new bonds, Makoto reluctantly but eventually does come to care for his friends. In the battle against Nyx, he was resolved to give up his life because of this and in part because he believed that he would join Hamuko in death. However, Hamuko had always wanted Makoto to live and so she takes his place…

* * *

**GN:** …and that's the gist of it.

As you awesome readers most likely found, though, there are quite a number of unanswered questions: a lot of why's and how's. But, because I can no longer bring myself to write for this, I'll just leave all of that to your imagination.

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read/review/favorite/subscribe! I really appreciate everyone's support.

Bye for now~


End file.
